Déja Sentí Ya sentido
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: temporada 3 - Mi imeaginacion de lo que pasaría luego que Kate descubre que Jack esta con los otros, cuando lo ve jugando a la pelota.


**LOST SEASON 3**

**EPISODIO: ****"****Déjà senti"**** (Ya sentido)****(Centro del episodio: Kate)**

_[El fenómeno "Déjà senti" se refiere a algo ya sentido. A contraste de la percepción implícita del __déjà vù__, el __déjà senti__ es esencial o incluso exclusivamente un acaecimiento mental y sensorio, carece de aspectos precognitivos] _

**1 - Ext. – Jungla – atardecer**

Tras días de mucho andar y muchas desventuras que desafiar, Locke, Sayid, Danielle y Kate llegan a las inmediaciones de donde viven Los otros.

DANIELLE

Aquí me quedo yo.

SAYID

¡Danielle! Tu hija esta aquí.

¿A que le temes?

DANIELLE  
Alex. A ella le temo.

Para ella no soy nada.

SAYID

No será fácil. Pero

yo estoy contigo Danielle.

LOCKE

No podemos irrumpir allí

como si nada. Debemos tener un plan.

KATE

Yo voy por Jack.

SAYID

Propongo algo.

Jhon, Kate, vayan por Jack.

Danielle y yo, por Alex.

LOCKE

Todos sabemos como

regresar a nuestro campamento,

allí nos vemos, no me parece

adecuando volver a reunirnos.

Locke y Kate caminan hacia un lado, Sayid y Danielle van hacia el otro.

SAYID

¡Buena suerte Jhon!

¡Kate!

LOCKE

¡Que el destino los acompañe!

**2 -Ext. – Jungla – noche**

Kate y Locke ya vislumbran las casas de Los otros. Ella demuestra cierta impaciencia, camina más veloz que Locke, mirando firmemente hacia delante. Como si su meta, Jack, estuviera allí.

Locke se detiene.

LOCKE

¡Kate!

Ella se detiene tras el llamado.

LOCKE

Sigue tú.

KATE

Jhon, Sayid dijo que…

LOCKE

…Sayid es un hombre que habla de suerte, Kate.

Yo creo en el destino. Encontrar a Jack,

No es mi meta, tampoco será mi destino.

Sí el tuyo. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

¡Adiós Kate!

Kate se queda mirándolo un instante y luego retoma su camino velozmente hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Locke, toma otro rumbo.

**3 – Flashback**

**Int. – Sótano - día **

Vemos una Kate de quince años. Junto a Tom, su novio de la adolescencia. Están grabando el cassette que hemos oído ya en otro capitulo de ella. Cuando acaban, ella saca el cassette del equipo.

KATE

Listo.

TOM

Todo esto me sigue pareciendo

muy infantil, Katie.

KATE

Tom ya lo hablamos.

Este será nuestro secreto

por siempre. Algo nos unirá

para siempre.

Ella toma una lata y pone el cassette dentro. Luego pone una medallita y una carta.

KATE

¡Tom!

Tu turno.

El saca un avioncito del bolsillo de su sweter. Le da un beso y lo mete en la lata.

TOM

Mi mayor tesoro estará ahí dentro.

KATE

Alguna vez lo recobraras.

TOM

Prométeme que nunca nos separaremos

por mucho tiempo. Que siempre yo volveré por ti

y vos por mi.

KATE

¡Lo prometo!

**4 - Ext. – Villa de Los otros – noche**

Kate aparece corriendo desde la jungla. Se topa con una pequeña ciudad en medio de un valle. Recorre con la mirada todo el sitio, incrédula de estar viendo casi una ciudad en medio de esa isla de inmensa jungla.

Detrás de ella oye ruidos. Alguien la esta observando. Kate mira hacia todos lados con cierto temor disimulado.

ALEX  
soy yo.

KATE

¿Alex?

Alex se asoma por detrás de un árbol haciéndole señas de que se acerque. Kate va hacia allí.

KATE

¿Por que te escondes?

¿Vos no vivís aquí?

ALEX

¿Por qué volviste?

No tenias que haberlo hecho,

ellos no hacen dobles favores, Kate.

Si te atrapan, no te dejaran ir jamás.

KATE

Jack, lo viste? Como esta?

Donde lo tienen? Llévame con el.

ALEX

Jack no es el mismo.

Es mejor que vuelvas con los tuyos.

KATE

No me voy a ir sin él.

ALEX

Es que el… ellos…

KATE

Que le hicieron?

ALEX

No lo entenderías.

Solo te diré que el Jack

de ahora, no es el Jack que

dejaste atrás, y todo es por ti Kate.

KATE

¿De que hablas?

ALEX

No te conviene saber.

Pero… vos elegís, vuelves por el?

O lo dejas?

Kate esta confundida. No logra razonar nada de lo que Alex intenta decirle. Da vueltas sin saber que hacer.

ALEX  
Que haces?

No puedo quedarme más aquí,

decidí.

KATE

A donde encuentro a Jack?

**5- Flashback**

**Ext. – Casa de Tom – día**

Kate y Tom se despiden. A el lo esperan en el auto sus padres para irse.

KATE

Jamás pense que nuestro tesoro

recobraría sentido enserio.

Nunca creí que nos separaríamos, Tom.

TOM

Ni yo, Katie.

Pero no es un adiós. Acuérdate de nuestra promesa.

Aunque ni tu ni yo seamos los mismos,

aunque nuestras vidas tomen otros rumbos,

el sentir, Katie, el sentir siempre será igual.

Se abrazan fuertemente. El sube al auto. Se va. Ella saluda con la mano, mientras llora.

**6 -Ext./Int. – Casa/ Villa de Los otros – noche**

Kate rodea la casa sigilosamente. Se acerca hacia la entrada pero al oír voces se esconde.

Tom y Juliet salen de dentro de la casa.

TOM

Estas segura de confíar en Shepard?

JULIET

No ira a ningún lado, Tom.

¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

Además antes del amanecer

estaré de vuelta, solo debo

llevar a Ben para realizarle

algunos estudios. Es necesario.

TOM  
Si, ocúpate de Ben. Te necesita.

Yo voy hacia… hoy ceno con él.

JULIET

Me alegro, Tom.

Suerte!

Juliet entorna la puerta que aún seguía abierta y camina hasta no vislumbrarse más. Tom se va e ingresa en otra casa.

Kate aguarda un instante y sale de donde estaba escondida. Sigue sin entender que esta pasando, pero sabe que algo pasa.

Silenciosamente ingresa en la casa. Las luces están apagadas. Del baño proviene el sonido de la ducha y la única luz encendida en el sitio. Kate camina por el sitio, enciende una luz. Se encuentra en un gran living, acogedor. Que por la decoración devela ser de una mujer. Recorre el sitio. Ingresa en la única habitación que hay. Enciende la luz. Hay una cama de dos plazas. Todo muy prolijamente ordenado y decorado. En tonos suaves. Sobre una mesita observa un portarretratos y lo toma. En el reconoce a Juliet, Ethan, Ben, Tom, Alex y a otros varios que jamás ha visto (pero que algunos nosotros si conocemos, como Goodwin, Mr. Alpert, Isabel y Achira).

Kate se queda tildada viendo la fotografía, y no percibe que Jack esta detrás de ella. Recién salido del baño, cubierto con una bata blanca de Dharma.

JACK

¿Qué haces aquí?

Kate al reconocer su voz, se sonríe y seguidamente gira hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente. El no responde a ese abrazo, pero tampoco la aparta. Ella nota que algo no esta bien.

KATE

Jack, me alegra mucho volver a verte.

Se que me hiciste prometer que no regresaría, pero

yo no podía…

El la mira de modo infrecuente.

KATE

¡Jack!

¿Qué te hicieron?

Algo no esta bien aquí.

Tenemos que irnos. Oí

que la mujer rubia no volverá

hasta el amanecer. Podemos

aprovechar…

JACK

…irnos? A donde?

Por que debería yo huir de Juliet?

Kate ante tantas preguntas se queda perpleja mirándolo a los ojos. Intentando encontrar al Jack que ella conoce.

KATE

Jack. No te acordas de mi?

Jack la mira fijo. Se sonríe.

JACK

Discúlpame, pero yo no…

Pero por lo que veo vos si

me conoces muy bien, no?

De donde me conoces?

Kate solloza.

KATE

El accidente. La playa. La escotilla.

Soy Kate, Jack.

JACK

¿Kate?

Yo no… el accidente, el avión…

Me desperté aquí.

Kate nota que el también esta confundido.

KATE

Algo te hicieron.

Jack, las cosas no son así.

Esto no es real. Tenes que confiar en mi e irnos.

JACK

Por que irnos? Cálmate.

Kate esta muy nerviosa, confundida y solloza. El le toma una mano.

JACK

Serénate.

De que huyes, Kate?

Por que ese miedo?

KATE

Ellos no pueden verme aquí.

Me matarían. Jack, algo te

hicieron para que no recuerdes nada

de lo que paso realmente tras el accidente.

JACK

Nadie va a matarte.

KATE

Si, lo harán… Es que… Jack,

por favor, trata de

recordar.

JACK

Recordar que, Kate?

KATE

Recordar… ¡tu herida!

La de tu espalda.

Yo te suture esa herida.

En medio de la jungla. Con el pulso

temblando por lo que estaba haciendo.

Y vos me contuviste relatándome una historia

para que yo no tuviera miedo.

Recuerdas? La historia de la operación.

Me dijiste que contando hasta cinco, ahuyentaste

el miedo.

Jack al tiempo que ella hablaba, va hacia un espejo, se baja la bata y se observa la herida.

KATE

Jack confía en mí. Por favor!

Ella se acerca a él. El la mira como intentando recordar todo aquello que ella le esta diciendo. Intentando ver en sus ojos todo aquello que ella dicen que han vivido.

JACK

Es extraño…

Todo lo que me cuentas me es ajeno.

Pero sin embargo, tu rostro, tus ojos,

tus manos. Tu nombre. Tu piel.

(Rosa su mano en su mejilla)

Todo tu ser me hace sentir algo

dentro. No se como explicarlo.

Siento algo que ya senti antes.

Alguna vez que no recuerdo.

Cuando hace un instante,

me abrazaste por sorpresa,

no pude apartarte, aunque no supiera

por que lo hacías. Algo en mi me hizo

dejarme abrazar.

Kate lo mira. No puede dejar de mirarlo. Este Jack era mas calmo, hablaba más dulce, pero no el Jack que ella había conocido.

**7- Flashback**

**Int. – Habitación – día**

Kate, de unos dieciocho años, esta besando a un chico, Nethan, sobre la cama. Suena el teléfono. Ella tarda pero acaba atendiendo. Se queda sorprendida con la llamada.

KATE

¡Tom! Sos vos?

…

Bien, y vos?

…

Pasaron ya como…

…

Si. Cuatro años.

…

Yo… yo no se Tom, no…

…

Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Ella cuelga el tubo y se sienta sobre la cama entristecida.

NETHAN

Que sucede?

KATE

Le falle. A Tom le falle.

**8 - Int. – Casa/ Villa de Los otros – noche**

Jack convida a Kate con algo de beber.

JACK

Kate, que éramos vos y yo?

Digo, éramos algo?

Paso algo entre nosotros?

KATE

Algo…?

JACK

Si, es que… no te conozco,

o no me acuerdo, pero no

quiero que te vayas. Siento que

ya padecí esto. El dejar ir,

el ver partir.

KATE

No hay nombramiento para nuestro nosotros, Jack.

Seria complejo de expresar con palabras.

JACK

Inténtalo. Por favor.

Kate se sonríe. Se sienta sobre la cama.

KATE

Desde el día del accidente,

desde el instante en que te cocí,

nosotros no nos separamos mas.

Íbamos de expedición. Pasamos peligros

en la jungla. Compartimos comidas en la playa,

hasta jugamos al golf. Me ayudaste en

varias oportunidades, me protegiste.

Y yo intente protegerte a ti lo más que pude,

y lo mas que me dejaste. Fuiste el héroe

para todos Jack. Salvaste a muchos,

diste todo por todos. Inclusive a quienes no

lo hubieran dado por ti.

También hemos tenido discusiones, pero

nunca terminaron mal. Nunca

nos peleamos terminantemente.

Solo nos separamos cuando nos

secuestraron… los otros. Ellos.

Los que están contigo aquí.

A vos te pusieron en un sitio,

a mi y a… Sawyer, en otro.

JACK

Sawyer?

KATE

Si, otro de los supervivientes.

El y yo logramos huir gracias a vos

que arriesgaste tu vida por ello. Me

hiciste prometer que no volvería por ti.

Y te quedaste, en la otra isla, acabando de

operar a… Ben.

JACK

Si, yo recuerdo que opere a Ben.

KATE

No se que te ha pasado desde la

última vez que te vi, Jack. Pero

te juro, que esto no es real.

El se sienta a su lado.

JACK

Volviste por mí. Por que?

KATE

No podía dejarte atrás.

Ya he cometido ese error muchas veces en mi vida.

JACK

Sola viniste hasta aquí,

cruzando la jungla?

KATE

No. Vine con Jhon, Jhon Locke.

Sayid, y con Danielle.

JACK

Ellos estaban en el avión?

KATE

Buen… si. Danielle no.

Pero ella es una larga historia.

JACK

Y por que… Sawyer, no vino contigo?

KATE

En el camino de regreso discutimos.

Además, vos y Sawyer nunca se han

llevado bien.

Jack se queda pensativo. Trata de analizar todo lo oído. De ordenarlo en su mente. De recordar.

JACK

¡Kate!

Me permites algo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. El la mira a los ojos, la toma del rostro y la besa dulcemente. Inmediatamente después se aparta y sale del cuarto. Kate confundida tarda en ir tras el.

**9- Int. – Casa/ Villa los otros – noche**

Jack sale del baño acabándose de vestir. Kate recién sale de la habitación. Su rostro se muestra resignado.

JACK

Listo!

KATE

Listo para que?

JACK

Para irme contigo.

KATE

Estas seguro?

Jack no quiero obligarte…

JACK

… no me estas obligando, Kate.

Deseo ir contigo. Confió en tu historia.

La siento mía. Como un tesoro por descubrir.

KATE

Es tuya.

JACK

Además este lugar no me hace

sentir en casa.

Mucho susurro, miradas cómplices.

KATE

Y la mujer… la rubia.

Juliet. Ella que?

JACK

No lo se. Juliet me trata bien.

Es tierna conmigo. Me cuida y me dio

cobijo en su casa.

KATE

Pero vas a dejarla.

JACK

Es que es mas fuerte lo que me

atrae de ti, Kate.

Recién… cuando… cuando te bese,

fue algo indicador. Ese beso me

hizo sentir que ya había pasado por el.

Que yo ya había sentido tus labios.

Es realmente extraño sentir que ya sentiste eso

Kate. Muy extraño. Sobre todo si no lo recuerdas.

KATE

(Se sonríe)

El otro Jack no diría eso.

Lo callaría.

JACK

El y yo somos el mismo Jack, Kate.

En algún lugar de él seguramente estaba yo

esperando hablarte. Y en algún lugar de mí,

esta el, haciéndome sentir.

Kate vuelve a sonreír. El toma dos linternas de un cajón.

JACK

¡Vayámonos ya!

Y Kate! Vos volviste por mí,

recuérdame que yo vuelva por ti.

Ella toma una de las linternas y salen.

**10 – Flashback**

**Ext. – Calle – Teléfono publico – día**

Kate, de veinte dos años, marca un número.

Esta llamando a Tom. El atiende.

Off TOM

¡Hola!

KATE

Tom, soy yo.

Off TOM

¿Katie?

KATE

Como estas?

Off TOM

Bien, y vos?

KATE

Bien.

Off TOM

Que sorpresa tu llamado.

Ya no lo esperaba. Me

Dejaste atrás Kate.

KATE

Lo siento Tom. Pero ahora…

Off TOM

Pero ahora nada Kate.

Lo siento yo. Pero… voy a casarme.

KATE

¿Casarte?

Off TOM

La vida sigue Katie. Yo te espere

hasta que me di cuenta que jamás ibas a

Venir por mí. Ya es tarde. Las cosas deben

hacerse en su justo momento. Después pasan, y

quedan atrás.

Kate solloza y se queda callada.

**11 - Ext. – Jungla – Noche**

Jack y Kate ingresan corriendo a la jungla. Luego, mas adentrados comienzan a caminar.

Oyen un ruido. El se adelanta dejándola atrás. Al cerciorarse de que no era nada, siguen caminando. Ella se ha ido quedando atrás. Pensativa. Contemplándolo.

Al instante.

KATE

¡Jack!

El se da vuelta a mirarla. Ella corre hacia el y lo besa largamente. Y el la besa a ella.

Luego ella le habla sin respiro. Como si necesitase hace mucho largar todas esas palabras.

KATE

Sí nos habíamos besado antes.

Yo te bese una vez. Y luego te dije: lo siento.

Y vos… vos me dijiste que no lo sentías.

Ese momento fue interrumpido, y de ahí en más

todo cambio. Nunca más recuperamos

ese momento, Jack. Y todo tomo otro rumbo.

Y las cosas jamás salieron como deberían

haber salido.

JACK

Las cosas hay que hacerlas en el momento justo, Kate.

Por suerte aún no es tarde.

Las cosas pueden cambiar, Kate.

Inclusive, si vos queres, volver

a empezar.

Se abrazan fuertemente. Y luego se vuelven a besar.

**12 - Int. – Sala de observaciones/ La Hydra – noche**

Juliet los esta observando por uno de los monitores. Su rostro denota tristeza, mezclada con enojo, con sorpresa y con dolor.

**FIN. **

18


End file.
